Fall
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Olivers moving, but he wants to tell Miley, Oneshot:MileyOliver


"Isn't it beautiful?" Miley asked gazing out the window,

"Yeah totally...Where's Oliver he should watch with us,"  
"He thought watching fall leaves fall was not so exciting.." She sighed, "there's alot falling today,"

"Yeah..Kinda reminds me of when I was 10, I used to jump in the leaves and ruin the pile for my mom.." She smiled,

Miley giggled,

"Yeah.."

_Knock knock_

Miley got up from her seat and opened her door, there Oliver stood,

"Hey guys," He said with a short wave,

"Oh, Hey Oliver, you wanna come in?" She asked,

"Um, actually...I was wondering, if I could talk to Miley privately...Please?" He asked,

Lilly turned to her, Miley gave an nod, She shrugged and walked out of the room,

"No longer then 3 minutes.." She moaned, and shut the door, Miley walked over to the window and looked out,

"So, what's up?" She asked turning to him,

"Well...You know how my moms been looking for a house..?" He asked,

"Uh huh," She said frowning,

"Well...This house has 3 bedrooms...Where my mom and dad can finally be alone once in a while, and a room for me," He said smiling, Mileys frown turned into tears...and a frown.

"So...when are you leaving?" She asked,

"Tomorrow...Possibly, my mom wants to leave as soon as possible," He informed,

Miley shook her head in disbelief,

"I...I can't believe it.." She said rubbing her eyes,

Oliver couldn't stand watching her cry, he just wishes he could stay, but there was nothing he could do,

"Miley...Pl.."

"Why do you have to leave? Is there a seriouse reason?" She asked,

"My mom doesn't like where we live, she said the beach is a 'dangerous' zone, she worries there's something going on in the water, and she's worried I might get 'snapped at' or something like that.." He turned and looked out the window,

"But...didn't you tell your mom your whole life is here?" She asked,

"I tried...But all she said was I could make new friends at my new school.."

"New school?" She shouted, "well there's no way I could ever see you now!" She shouted,

"Miley calm down...We can still talk, I got my new phone number.." He said handing her the paper,

Tears fell off her cheeks onto the paper, "I wish this wasn't true Oliver.."  
"Me too Miley..." He said, Smiling, but with a sorry look on his face,

"Will we ever see each other?" She asked,

"Um...I dunno..." He said shaking his head,

She sighed, "Well...We could spend our last day out, just you, Lilly and I,"

"I'm..not gonna have time today...I have to pack, for tomorrow, that's why I came here this afternoon, to see you guys for the last time,"

Mileys eyes focused on him, she would give up on being Hannah Montana to get him to stay here,

"I don't want you to go," She said,

"I know..I don't want to go either.."

"HURRY UP!" Lilly shouted from the otherside of the door,

"Hang on Lilly well be done in a minute!" Miley yelled back,

"Ugh!"...

"I guess I'll tell Lilly before you leave.." She said smiling,

He nodded.

"Oliver...I'de give up Hannah montana for you.." She said blushing,

"Yeah I know.." He said,

Miley leaned forward to him and kissed hin tenderly on the lips, didn't move, was stiff, Oliver thought it was weird really, he didn't react much, just kept kissing her back, finally, they broke apart,

"Miley...?" He said in shock, She covered her mouth,

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me.." She said trembling, Oliver would never call her now...

Oliver placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in again, Olivers kiss was even better! Miley wasn't disturbed, not a bit, infact, she seemed kinda happy, Miley pushed herself on his lips harder, smiling, they both broke apart.

A laugh escaped them both,

"I REALLY wish I could stay.." He joked, Miley elbowed his shoulder,

"Miley...What we just did...was it for-"

Lilly slammed the door open,

"You guys had your 3 minutes!" She shouted, and ran up to them both, Oliver and Miley, still startled by her entrance, started to smile again,

"I better go..." He said,

"Yeah...Cya Oliver...I...Well miss you," She said waving with tears going down her cheek again, Oliver waved, and ran down the stairs,

Lilly was confused,

"Okay..I know you guys are good friends and all, but "I'll miss you?" Kinda dramatic for someone going home.." She said jumping next to her,

"Lilly..Olivers not coming back to school tomorrow.." She sighed,

She gasped,

"Why?" She asked more seriously,

"He and his family are moving...and he's going to a different school,"

Lilly was silent, she didn't have much of a friendship with Oliver like Miley, but she had good memories with him,

"That's so wrong.." She moaned,

"Yeah I know.."

Lilly immediantly got up,

"So, what did you two talk about?" She asked, she knew what the answer was,

"N-Nothing Lilly...Just about him moving," She lied,

"Aw c'mon Miley, we both know what happened," She teased,

"Stop, nothing happened, I shed a few tears, that's it," She said walking away,

"More like lip locking.." She said crossing her arms,

Miley smiled to herself, and walked downstairs...

**The End**


End file.
